


Some NSFW Avengers Headcanons

by Pastel_Skulls



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Headcanon, Multi, NSFW headcanons, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Skulls/pseuds/Pastel_Skulls
Summary: So I came up with headcanons for some characters, told them to my girlfriend then then I wanted to post 'em somewhere sooo - yeahhh.This is copied from my girl and my DMs so some of her interjections are here too, these HCs will vary in length. ^^;





	Some NSFW Avengers Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: the stuff that's italicized and pushed to the right is my gf's interjection

**Bruce Banner**

Brucie is a switch, he prefers subbing though; it keeps him calm. But what he likes most is being bossed around and told what to do, he looks so pretty on his hands and knees; a cock ring tight around the base of his dick while his arms are bound behind him. He loves being controlled and testing his own endurance, he'll happily walk around with his collar on display. Sweet, smiley faced Bruce has the biggest cock, especially amongst the others, and the rest of the Avengers only believed it when they once walked in on him and Natasha.

* * *

  **Natasha Romanoff**

Natasha's the type of girl to fuck someone while on the phone, she could be casually be bent over with Bruce stuffing his cock in her and she'd just be carrying a regular conversation while she's cumming.  
She could be having a video call with important people and Bruce would probably be under the table just eating her out.

 _She would be so good at it they'd have no inclination of anything out of the ordinary._  
_That's why I see her as a Dom._  
_She'd be a really good one too, she could have people in the room and just have someone's face buried between her thighs and her patrons would be none the wiser._  
_I can even see her with someone between her thighs during a meeting and everyone knows but they don't even acknowledge it._

After all, who's going to mouth off to Black fucking Widow?

_Well other than the person between her thighs, no one_

* * *

**Clint Barton**

Clint loves fucking in high risk areas, like, he could be on a mission and after shooting an arrow through some more sods head; he'd cut communications to take a moment and cum inside of his partner as enemies are looking for them.  
Just imagine being hidden behind a bunch of things but in view of a security camera, Clint's hand over your mouth as his hips slowly roll against your ass; the slight roughness of his Kevlar suit against your bare thighs. His breath hot and heavy in your ear as you both stare up at the camera and give them a bit of a show whilst their comrades run around and try and find you both.

* * *

**Tony Stark**

Tony is a terrible tease, especially in public. In meetings, he'll have you sit on his lap both for intimidation and because you look good sitting with him. He'd make you wear no underwear and just make you feel how hard he is, you're not allowed to move or even react. Even while he'd sliding into you and making you cum while he fills you, you can't make a noise. Otherwise, he'd make sure you wouldn't be allowed to cum for quite a long while.

* * *

**Wanda Maximoff(18+)**

Wanda has grown incredibly good with her magic and she can make you cum in a way you've never experienced. Her magic will wash over you, over every crevice in your body; calming you and stoking the flames of your arousal. These magic touches are deeper than just your skin, rubbing your sensitive spots and leaving you wanting more. Her magic licks up against your most intimate parts, stroking you from the inside out. And suddenly, you're experiencing the strongest orgasm you've ever had and it's only the next morning you wake up to find out that you'd cum so hard; you've covered the bed almost entirely.

* * *

  **Peter Parker(18+)**

Peter is pretty inexperienced, especially being younger and not as interested in sex. But the kink he was immediately into was fucking someone completely anonymously, he's had a lot of takers. After all, what person would pass up fucking _Spiderman_?? He loves strapping the people he saves up(if they're down) and hangs them up to fuck them, the panel in his suit open and his mask pushed half way to show off his lips. His breaths hot and heavy as he cums inside of them mid-air. Peter is a kinky little cutie and he can't help but get hard when he runs into the people that he's romped with in public, especially when they can't tell that he's Spiderman.

_I can see Peter being kinky as fuck too, cause he's just so innocent_

Nothing spells kinky more than "repressed sexual tenson".

_He'd be into orgasm denial cause he can easily sense when the person is close_

And if someone's an especially good fuck, he'd probably seek them out again and sneak into their bedroom.  
He always binds their hands so they don't try and take off his mask.

* * *

**Thor**

Thor has a bit of a kinky streak himself, being a god and usually not being able to get out his sexual frustrations. If given the chance, he'd fuck his partner everytime he gets. Literally everywhere and anywhere, something he particularly likes doing is something that actually seems more like his brother would do. He's surprisingly possessive and jealous, likely to stake his claim; he'd invite the flirter over just to make his partner cum in front of them. To show them how intensely they cum and how that he's the only one that can satisfy his partner. It doesn't happen often but it will eventually happen if he thinks they're going too fair.

* * *

**Stephen Strange**

As the man who can bend reality and time, Stephen likes using his power to find creative ways to fuck you. Like, he could be at work while you're at home and suddenly you're being filled with his cock. He'll occasionally have you hidden in his cloak and facefuck you while he just carries on on a conversation with people, or he'll make you stare into the faces of your friends or family as he's openly bending you over and making you cum in front of them. They won't even notice after all, especially when it looks like you and your boyfriend are just sitting there and silently chatting with eachother.  
The fact he could also stop time and just touch you and cum inside of you without you being aware. And it was only when time continues is that you feel his ghostly touches and cum without anything inside of you.  
He doesn't leave any part of you untouched tbh.

_Like, you could be talking to a friend and suddenly, you'd be aching so good and his cum is dripping from you._

You're trying to keep yourself standing up as you try stifle your moans as time catch up with you and you're suddenly being touched over and over??  
Like his mouth his on your nipple and your neck at once, a sharp sting on your ass cheeks as something moves in and out of you.

* * *

**Steve Rogers**

Steve is a sugar cube usually but getting rough is how he lets off steam, and nowadays, people flock to him like moths to a flame. He'll take more than one partner usually and just kind of fuck them all until they're all thoroughly exhausted, while four different people are laid across his bed; twitching, drooling, and filled with his cum, he's still raring to go. He then goes to the first person to do it again, pushing his cum deeper inside of them while he takes a video of their limp body moving along his cock. The serum has pumped his libido up to a near godly point and he could go for so many rounds, it's surprising that he doesn't have a harem yet.

* * *

  **Sam Wilson**

Sam is a little bit of a voyeur himself, due to his efficiency with his wings; he could fly by windows and peek into windows. He'll occasionally see people changing or doing... Something more elicit, his favorite thing is when people have skylights on top of their roofs.  
Imagine being pounded into, literally getting the best fuck of your life. And you look over the shoulder of your partner up into the skylight to see Sam stroking his cock as he's watching you.  
And if you make it clear you're okay with it, what's to stop you from casually leaving the skylight open while you're sleeping naked??

* * *

**Loki**

Loki is a tease and a possessive dude, similar to Stephen, he'll use his powers to his advantage. He could be whoever you want, whenever you want and shifting his body is how he has fun with you. Like, in the middle of an intense session, he shifts while still being deep inside of you and suddenly; Bruce's cock is filling you and stuffing you full, stretching you out and making you scream. He'll occasionally pull something even dirtier and while you're sitting with the other Avengers, he'll be suddenly gripping your hips and thrusting into you while he's in another room.

* * *

**T'Challa**

Oh, the King of Wakanda himself is a bit of a freak. As also the King of Petplay, he'll have you curled up on his lap for most of his meetings. After all, he needs to keep his favorite pet entertained. He'll walk you around on your leash in the castle, have you wear your collar around in public. Make sure you behave with his guests and... Pleasure them as well if desired. He loves showing you off and it gets even better when he decides that you need to be punished for disobeying or breaking the rules.

* * *

**Scott Lang**

Did someone say, "size kink"?? Because Scott definitely has it, when he can control the size of his body; he's going to use it to his advantage. And you'd definitely like it too when you see the size of his cock and the fact he occasionally can shift size while inside of you. His favorite is just suddenly growing in size while being buried inside you and watching you drool and cum faster. He's not small by any means, but he always has fun and cums so much harder when his cock being milked by something so tight and wet.


End file.
